


make your move (and hold your breath)

by thepeachemoji



Series: bad habits (but i'm needin you right now) [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bartender AU, Bartender! Rio, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Intense Orgasms, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Soft! Rio, Teasing, Verbal Foreplay, mature - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeachemoji/pseuds/thepeachemoji
Summary: in which Beth finally comes back for that drink (and Rio is more than happy to serve it this time).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: bad habits (but i'm needin you right now) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342174
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	make your move (and hold your breath)

**Author's Note:**

> right, so i've been kind of swamped with work and my degree and getting my license but since season 03 of good girls has now premiered, I felt that I needed to bring some closure to this series aka make them fuck.  
> this is kind of rushed but it's kind of hard to think sexy thoughts in the middle of a global pandemic but here it is. hope y'all like it and gimme some feedback below!

Beth was made for post-divorce life.

Dean had moved out when divorce proceedings had begun and Annie moved in with Ben and suddenly her house didn't feel as empty as it had before. she dedicated herself to being a good mom to her children but still managed to take the time to open up a small catering business with Ruby, who'd finally quit her job at that awful restaurant. between making time for her family and officially working, she'd also begun monthly visits to Dr.Cohen, a therapist who'd come highly recommended by Annie. 

her marriage to Dean had been an emotional trainwreck, from his infidelity to the faux-cancer, and the toll it had taken on her mental wellbeing was rough. the first couple of sessions with Dr.Cohen had been insightful and eye-opening about how _little_ she had done for her own happiness, instead choosing to push down her emotions and consider Dean's demands over her own needs. Annie and Ruby had been telling her for _months_ but sitting in the office with an unbiased mindset made her realise that for her to restart her life on a positive path, she needed to stop being Mrs.Boland.

which was why she had finally gotten her name legally changed back to Elizabeth Marks.

Ruby and Annie were thrilled and meant to come celebrate under the guise of 'taking back her womanhood' -really an excuse for Annie to drink the $200 spiced rum that Dean had left behind in her cabinet- but Beth wasn't in the mood for homemade sangria and iced margaritas. tonight, she was looking for something stronger and a different kind of company.

it was a quarter to midnight and she was still in her car, parked outside _his_ bar. she'd reapplied her lipstick twice in the past twenty minutes -a deep wine red that settled nicely against her strawberry blonde hair, which was now more strawberry than blonde due to the salon appointment she had a week ago. it had been an impulsive choice but some part of Beth just despised sharing any similar characteristics with the woman her ex-husband had cheated on her with. 

she checked her reflection, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and smoothening her hair down her chest, in a weak attempt to not look overly promiscuous. her navy pencil dress was meant to be business attire for her court visit today -custody agreements were still in progress- but right now, the dress felt downright sinful with the way it wrapped over her hips and the tasteful gold buttons lining between her generous bosom. exhaling deeply, she climbed out of her car, just as the lights in the bar began to shut off, the final patrons shuffling out to end the night.

Beth eyed the tinted windows as one single light remained lit after the bar emptied, debating to go in or not. this could either end in the fantasy that had left her wet _for months,_ or be _ridiculously_ humiliating for her.

 _nothing much to lose here_ , she thought, anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach. _aside from my pride and dignity_. shaking her head, she hesitantly approached the bar, pushing through the doors and settling her gaze on _him,_ like she had known he'd be there the entire time. 

he was in a black shirt as usual, a dishrag over one shoulder as he put away the empty glasses for washing. Beth watched him work in the dim light, his tan skin glowing under the warm lighting, tattoos faded but prominent over his neck and biceps, thin veins trailing down strong forearms and two titanium rings on his index and pinkie fingers. her face heated, remembering _those_ fingers working between her legs months ago when they'd first met, and as if sensing her presence, he looked towards her.

_"Elizabeth."_

she'd momentarily forgotten how low Rio's voice was but the surprise in his tone was pleasant. 

"I was hoping to get that drink tonight", she hoped her voice didn't betray how nervous she actually was.

he blinked at her, smiling slowly.

"is that right?", he drawled and she could feel herself blush. 

his grin grew wider at her reddened cheeks, eyes lazily appraising her with approval before they landed on her face again.

"scotch, neat?"

she was taken aback, _albeit flattered_ , that he'd remembered her usual drink but nodded, moving to take a seat at one of the high stools by the bar. he presented her drink on top a paper napkin and slid it across the surface of the bar towards her, folding his arms by the edge of the glossy wood and watching her intently as she took her first sip. 

"you look good."

Beth smiled into her drink, lashes brushing against her flushed cheeks.

"I _am_ good", she answered, taking another sip.

Rio seemed to be leaning even closer and she resisted the urge to touch his scruff-lined jaw. the anxiety festering in her stomach, was now swelling in her ribcage and she could hear her heart thrumming. how he seemed so _dazzling_ in the low light of a bar seemed to be a complete enigma to her. 

he cleared his throat, "you _just_ looking for a drink tonight?"

"among other things", Beth answered, peering at him through her lashes.

"that right?", his eyes were dark and she squeezed her thighs together, trying- _hoping_ she didn't look desperate. 

"I'm on the fence, really", she admitted, half-laughing and Rio chuckled.

"you need some time?", he teased. "maybe a bathroom break?"

she rolled her eyes despite the heat creeping up her face, "I'm good, thanks."

"aight, lemme know if you change your mind", his tone was light and playful in spite of the sensual undertones. Beth glanced downwards at her pale hands, thankful that they weren't trembling, and noted the absence of her ring. she'd removed it after their first encounter and the pale indent it had left behind had faded but sometimes, she could _still_ feel its weight, _still_ remember being _perfect_ Beth Boland. 

"I just wanted a drink the first time", her voice was quiet, shyness spilling in.

she could see him thumbing at his rings and wondered he was thinking. 

"you weren't complaining", he noted, eyebrows raising and Beth's lips curled.

"no, I wasn't."

he was closer than before, torso pressed against the side of the bar. 

_"what about this time, Elizabeth?"_

Beth had never appreciated how good her name sounded on his lips; dark, smoky and _absolutely wicked_. she leaned in, eyes surreptitiously dropping to his lips for a brief second before they met his eyes again.

"I'm not complaining, am I?"

he reached out suddenly, brushing her bangs aside gently with his fingers and she felt herself freeze under the barest touch. his eyes never left her face, studying and scrutinising every emotion flitting in her eyes, and Beth felt more self-conscious than ever. his hand skirted over her cheekbone, slowly feeling the softness of her skin under the calluses of his palm before his thumb moved down to her lips. the muscles in her shoulders seemed to unwind and Beth relaxed under his heated touch, letting him thumb the edge of her bottom lip.

"you driving?", Rio narrowed his eyes at her and she nodded. "alright, lemme close up and walk you to your car."

and he was pulling away, leaving her void of the little warmth he provided and she finished her drink, pretending she wasn't disappointed. it took him all of fifteen minutes to put away the dirty glasses and lock up, meeting her at outside the entrance. she shivered in the frigid air as he walked her to her car in silence, trying not to stare at him with the moonlight reflected on his skin while his dark clothes blended with the shadows. 

it didn't take long to reach her car and she faced him, unsure and hesitant.

"thanks for the drink", she smiled awkwardly. "and the company too, I guess."

Rio hummed in response, suddenly seeming closer than before. his scent invaded her senses; strong, spiced and wooden like hard alcohol and spirits. she inhaled sharply and before she knew it, he was leaning over to graze his lips across her cheek, lingering on the warm skin, and Beth sighed, resisting the urge to touch him. 

"you smell like cupcakes", his breath tickled her skin and she laughed.

"I _did_ make some today", her hands subconsciously moved to brush over his scruffy jawline. he smiled at her through half-lidded eyes, moving his face to press a kiss to her palm and she gasped quietly.

"yeah?", his voice was low and teasing. "what kind?"

Beth tried not to focus on how his his hands were skirting up her hips, dark eyes centred on her mouth, and the limited distance between them. she could feel his breath fan her face and her chest felt tight, panties dampening at the dirty possibilities.

"salted caramel", she breathed out, unable to tear her eyes away from his heated gaze.

"think I can get a taste?", he asked, sounding huskier than ever and Beth was suddenly unsure if they were still talking about cupcakes. throat dry, she nodded and his lips was pushing against hers, hard and bruising, fingers digging under her breasts and his hard length pressing over her clothed thigh. she gasped at his aggressiveness and Rio took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, licking inside of her hot mouth. his hands were trailing themselves over her curves; slow but desperate, soft but firm as one squeezed the underside of her breast and the other gripped her asscheek roughly. Beth moaned into his mouth, letting out a an indignant noise of protest when he pulled away, only to kiss her up her jawline, behind her ear, down the smooth line of her neck. 

"fuck, you smell so good, ma", he licked the hollow above her clavicle. "you gon let me fuck your little pussy tonight? let me make you cum all over those seats in that mama van of yours?"

her insides clenched at his filthy mouth and Beth could feel her panties wetting, a slow fire burning between her legs. 

"how about", she gasped when he nipped at her flesh. "you make me cum right _here_ instead?"

he froze for a minute, backing away to look at her directly and Beth's lips curled, coy and alluring as one hand moved up to unbutton her dress slowly. Rio's eyes dropped to her chest, bottom lip trapped beneath his teeth, as each button unfastened, exposing more soft flesh and revealing luscious pale breasts, encased in a silky baby blue bra. she stopped up to her navel, to pull back her dress and uncover more of her body, goosebumps rising along where the cold air bit her skin and her nipples hard and pushing against the fabric.

"fuck, ma", he drew his breath, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. "and here I was thinking you was a proper lady."

Beth laughed, soft and breathy, "would you rather I was a proper lady?"

"I ain't sayin you not one", his hand came to touch the side of her breast, thumb running over the seams of her bra. "just that you more than that."

she pretended not to notice the warmth in her chest from his words, instead arching into his touch. his knee pushed in between her legs, thigh against her burning core, and he leaned down to lick her hard nipples through the thin fabric. Beth whimpered, needed direct contact as she lightly ground herself against his legs while he suckled at her heaving breasts. saliva pushed through the translucent material, coating her nipples and he finally pulls her bra down, hands cradling the thick flesh, kneading and squeezing while alternating between rough and gentle, as he swirled his tongue over her hardened peaks. 

a blissed out sigh escapes her lips, hips still moving to create a pleasurable enough friction against her clit, and her hands brush over the dark bristles of his hair, nails scraping lightly against his scalp. he groans into her breasts, his scruff scratching against her creamy flesh. 

"pull up your skirt, Elizabeth", she hears in the midst of her lust-filled haze and her dress is being pushed up, past her hips, exposing her satin thong, the same shade of blue as her bra. he swore under his breath and Beth has barely anytime to discern his words when his fingers are pushing the damp gusset aside and sliding into her slick entrance. 

she cries out at the sudden intrusion, her insides clenching around his digits, while his lips move to suck at the sensitive scrap of flesh at her collar. his thrusts are paced and shallow, and Beth can't help push against him.

 _"please"_ , she begs, fingers digging into the arm around her waist, keeping her from collapsing.

"please _what_ , Elizabeth?", his tone is teasing and light and she could murder him for it.

 _"more"_ , she gasps when his thumb presses barely against her swollen clit.

"I won't know if you don't ask me properly, Elizabeth", he chuckles, circling over her clit and fuelling the heat in her nether regions, her moans spilling out in response. 

"touch me", Beth pants, juices trickling down her thigh. _"make me cum."_

he tsks, "all you had to do was ask, Elizabeth."

before she could bite back a reply, his fingers are gone and he's on his knees, pushing up one leg over his shoulder to bury his face in her wetness and Beth cries out. his nose nudges against the lips of her pussy, tongue easing over the moist folds and circling over her sensitive clit. his grip -one hand over the plush thigh stretched across his back, the other still on her plump asscheek- is viciously tight, fingers digging into her flesh with scorching intensity.

Beth mewls when he sucks her clit, gently at first but increasing the pressure, until she's quivering, knees trembling under her. beads of sweat trickle down her temple, despite the cool air, down the line of her neck and slipping between the curve of her heaving breasts. she can feel him watching her, dark eyes focused on the naked pleasure across her face as he eats out her pussy; her dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, swollen lips. the slow heat in her pelvis was uncoiling deliciously and unconsciously, her hips bucked in attempt to chase the sweet release of her orgasm. as if sensing her desperation, Rio's fingers find themselves back to her dripping pussy, filling her just enough while drinking the juices sliding over her clit.

"oh, _fuck"_ , she moans loudly and Beth realises her eyes are shut, white spots bursting behind her eyelids as her orgasm crashes violently; knees jerking, back arching and nails raking futilely against the closest surface her hands could reach.

between the burning ache lingering between her legs and the fresh dose of endorphins in her bloodstream, Beth felt her leg being lowered gently to bracket over Rio;s hipbone, his arms coming around her. pulsing warmth brushed against her swollen pussy lips and she shuddered, feeling the familiar heat grow within her once again as she registered that his bare cock was pressed against her.

"you still drippin, Elizabeth", he murmurs into her ear, stroking the small of her back gently as he rubbed his cock against her pussy, head lined at the slick entrance. "your sweet little pussy still needs more? is that it? you still need a cock to fuck your tight little hole?" her face heats up and she whimpers when he licks the shell of her ear. 

"yes", she whispers, letting him graze a kiss over her lips before directing his dark gaze onto her and without a warning, he thrust into her deeply and Beth _wails_.

he's long and _thick_ and stretching her just right, fucking her with a ferocity she hadn't anticipated but appreciated. her pussy clenches around him tightly and he groans, gritting his teeth as he pushes into her, grazing over a bundle of nerves that makes her toes curl at the pleasure quickly rising in her body, mind losing itself over the feeling of Rio's cock stretching her walls. Beth pants, hot and loud, moaning deeply and shamelessly _begging_ for it, begging for more. her back tingles and her legs feel ready to give out from the shocks shaking them but Rio slams his hips fast into her tight pussy and squeezing the flesh of her ass as he fucks her harder.

Beth's eyes nearly roll back and eyelashes fluttering from the incredible sensation and he reaches down and begins to rub her clit, making her sob against him.

 _"oh, god, fuck yes"_ , a garbled mess of moans slip out of her lips as her sore walls start to tighten again as another, possible orgasm, begins to form. it’s too much, especially after the first orgasm and then fucked like _that,_ but her pussy grows wetter with each hard thrust of his hips.

"let me see you cum on my cock, Elizabeth", Rio's voice is husky but strained and she knows he's close too. Beth pants harder, she's so close and then he sheathes in her fully, throwing his head back and groaning when she squeezes down on him deliciously, and she comes and comes _and comes_. she's still convulsing in the middle of her orgasm when he spurts his load, her pussy fluttering around him as he fills her up with hot cum. 

Beth gasped for air as she came down from her high, shoulders sagging and knees buckling but luckily, Rio's grip on her was tight enough to prevent her from falling. she shudders when he pulls out, a trail of cum trickling down her inner thigh as she dazedly tries to collect her thoughts.

"you okay?", his brow furrowed at her, fingers delicately brushing hair out of her eyes and Beth had vague deja vu from their first encounter in that dimly lit restroom, when he had done the same thing. 

"yeah", she managed weakly and he huffed a laugh, kissing her temple. she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the kisses he pressed on her forehead, her cheeks, her closed eyelids, her nose, her jaw and all over her face. 

"I like your hair", he murmured against her hairline.

Beth felt herself smile, trying not to expose the giddiness she felt, "yeah?"

Rio hummed in approval, giving her another chaste kiss, "you got someplace you need to be?"

she frowned slightly, thinking about her kids, who were with Annie and their babysitter tonight. she'd told her sister she'd be back late and her kids would be sleeping by now, anyways.

"I could stay", she decided with a light shrug.

"good", he pulled back, satisfaction written across his face as his eyes appraised her darkly; her pale skin riddled with bites, heavy breasts hanging out of her dress, nipples swollen, skirt bunched up at her waist and the remainder of her panties hooked around one calf, ripped beyond repair in the midst of their fucking. "because I'm gonna take you back to my place and fuck you till you cry."

Beth couldn't deny the shiver that passed through her and she reached down to feel his cum oozing out of her pussy, sighing when her fingers slid over her overly-sensitive clit. Rio inhaled sharply when she slipped a cum-covered finger between her red lips, sucking lightly.

"fuck, ma", he eyed her mouth hungrily. "you're gonna be the death of me."

she smirked around her finger, pulling it out to stroke her slick pussy lips, "you complaining?"

"nah", he grinned wickedly, his hand joining hers between her soft thighs as he slanted his mouth over hers once more. "I'll take it."


End file.
